Autobot Clone
The Autobot Clones (known in Japan as the '''Clonebots') are two fictional characters from the ''Transformers universe. Transformers: Generation 1 Released as a two-pack of figures in 1987, the Autobot Clones, Cloudraker and Fastlane, derive their name from the fact that they are virtually identical in their robot modes, while each possesses a distinct alternate mode. In addition to the traditional heat-activated stickers which reveal their Autobot symbols, the toys also included similar stickers which reveal different symbols that denote the alternate mode of each figure. These symbols were employed for the clones' animated designs, serving as the only way to immediately tell the two characters apart in the animated series. Cloudraker Cloudraker is an Autobot trapped by contradiction. He envies his clone brother Fastlane’s popularity with others, wishing that he too could operate on the ground like him, offering him greater opportunities to interact with others. However, the mere thought of being grounded in such a manner terrifies Cloudraker, forcing him to take to his jet mode and fly as high and as far as he can to escape his fears. But even that is not enough to calm his troubled mind – an imperfection in his navigational systems has left Cloudraker with unnatural claustrophobia, and even the skies feel too small for him, leaving him eternally frustrated by his inability to achieve escape velocity and soar in the endless void of space. Cloudraker’s assorted emotional problems are prone to hampering his effectiveness, and have been known to become so bad that they will induce mode lock, paralyzing poor Cloudraker in one of his modes, leaving him in unable to transform. However, in the rare moments that he has himself under control, he is a very effective warrior, wielding twin gravity rod rifles which alter the gravitational field of any targets they strike. Fastlane Fastlane is the younger of the two Autobot Clones, though only by .0005 seconds. That has not stopped him from adopting the stereotypical role of the immature younger brother, however – he is a thrill-seeking show-off, driving widely and recklessly in his constant search for the newest way to get a thrill. But there is no malice in Fastlane; his remarkable stunt driving skills are considered highly entertaining by Autobots and humans alike, although notoriously, he once caused a 4,236 vehicle accident while trying to make a 360-degree turn on a crowded highway at 500 miles per hour. Fastlane stubbornly refuses to acknowledge his own physical limitations and often causes damage to himself in his exploits, burning out his servo-motors and otherwise incapacitating himself. At top condition, however, he can reach speeds of over 200mph in his dragster mode, and is equipped with rear thrusters that can nearly triple his speed. In robot mode, he wields two adjustable sonic boom rifles, able to project waves of sound gentle enough to divert a falling feather, or devastating enough to shatter steel. Animated series Cloudraker and Fastlane only appeared in the original Transformers animated series in The Rebirth, the fourth and final season of the show. After stealing the key to the legendary Plasma Energy Chamber, the Decepticon forces invaded Cybertron and briefly opened the chamber, blasting a group of Autobots and the key across the galaxy to the planet Nebulos. Unaware of their fate, Optimus Prime ordered Fastlane and Cloudraker to scour Cybertron in search of them, and despite their assurances of “Rodger dodger!”, the clones were unfortunately forced to report back a short time later that they had been unable to find anything. Fastlane was voiced by Rob Paulsen, and Danny Mann provided Cloudraker's voice. Transformers: Headmasters Cloudraker and Fastlane were also featured in the Japanese-exclusive Transformers: Headmasters animated series. Having formerly been friends with the would-be Decepticon Clones, Pounce and Wingspan, the Autobot Clones parted ways with their comrades when the two groups went their separate ways to travel and enhance their skills. On their travels, the Autobots Clones happened upon a map that led to a hidden source of proton energy and soon encountered Wingspan and Pounce again. They were at first happy to see their old friends, but were shocked when they attacked them and stole half the map, revealing that they had joined the Decepticons. Fastlane and Cloudraker headed for the “Pirate Planet” where the energy was hidden, and ambushed the Decepticon Clones when they arrived, only to be defeated, losing the other half of the map to their foes. Summoning Fortress Maximus and his Headmasters to Pirate Planet for support, Fastlane and Cloudraker faced off against the Decepticon Clones inside the pyramid the map uncovered, defeating their former friends. The proton energy, however, was revealed to have been depleted long ago. Following this battle, Cloudraker and Fastlane joined up with Fortress Maximus’s team and returned with them to Earth. After Maximus’s team pursued Scorponok’s forces to Planet Master, and as they headed back to Earth, Fastlane and Cloudraker were among the Autobot squads mobilised by Spike Witwicky to combat a sudden emergence of Decepticon threats to the planet; the clones joined the Throttlebots in battling Predaking in South America. Cloudraker’s voice was supplied by Ken Yamaguchi, while Kazuo Oka provided the voice of Fastlane. Category:Transformers characters Category:Autobots Category:Fictional clones Category:1987 introductions